marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Felix Blake (Earth-199999)
, formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Leader of the Watchdogs, former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Eric Pearson; | First = | HistoryText = Felix Blake (b. 12 March 1961) was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Following the Battle of New York, he became involved with the containment and capture alien technology, taking a particular interest in a case where a masked couple embarked on a string of bank robberies armed with an alien weapon. Agent Sitwell was dispatched to bring in the pair, and returned with both of them in tow. Much to Blake's bemusement, Claire Wise was left in his care, and he was at a loss to find any tasks for her that were within her capabilities. He later entered into a frustrated exchange with Agent Coulson over another piece of alien technology when Coulson deliberately delayed relocating it for quarantine. Blake noticed that Coulson's attitudes had changed since they had last met, but soon dropped the matter. Some time later, Agent Blake was one of the agents John Garrett brought on to his hunt for the Clairvoyant, the mysterious leader of Project Centipede. Garrett believed the Clairvoyant might be one of the 13 individuals S.H.I.E.L.D. once suspected of having psychic abilities but were ultimately rejected from the gifted individuals index, and Blake was one of the six agents that would be paired into teams to investigate those individuals. Blake was partnered with Melinda May and was sent to Macon, Georgia to investigate Thomas Nash. However, Centipede agent Mike Peterson, now the cyborg Deathlok, was waiting for them, and viciously attacked Agent Blake. Blake survived the attack, and was able to put a tracer on Deathlok so S.H.I.E.L.D. could track his movements to a location in Pensacola. Sadly, Deathlok's attack left Blake a paraplegic with a deep hatred of enhanced individuals. After learning of Hydra's infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D., Blake went into hiding for the next two years, before eventually emerging as the leader of an anti-Enhanced hate group called the Watchdogs. With secret arms backing from Hydra, and the promise of the destruction of all superpowers, Blake organized cells of Watchdogs across the USA. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Blake suffers from spinal damage as a result of his injuries at the hands of Deathlok. As a paraplegic he lost the ability to walk. | Equipment = | Transportation = Wheelchair | Weapons = | Notes = *Titus Welliver portrays Agent Blake in Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 and in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "FZZT," "End of the Beginning," and "Watchdogs." * Agent Blake has at least S.H.I.E.L.D. Clearance Level 7. | Trivia = His ID badge serial number was A 0973612; the card was issued on 25 February 2011, and had an expiry date of 25 February 2015. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2012 Character Debuts Category:Paralyzed Characters